


you're a queen and I'm a lionheart

by greenconverses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, with hunter!Scott and werewolf!Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenconverses/pseuds/greenconverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A werewolf hunter with asthma isn't the most subtle of creatures, but Scott McCall sure does like to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a queen and I'm a lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed Teen Wolf fic, written for an AU meme prompt on tumblr that got a bit away from me.

His breath fogs in the cool November air as he treads through the woods, fingers tapping a quiet, anxious rhythm against the edge of his bow. Beacon Hills’s nature preserve isn’t safe for someone like him or, for that matter, anyone in the city, at this time of night, but he has business to attend to, a point to prove to — 

Scott whirls around at the crisp sound of leaves crackling under foot, and reaches behind him for his quiver, bringing the bow up to ready position. It’s a rookie mistake, turning his back like that, and his reflexes have been slowed by the cold, so when she slams into his back from behind, he goes sprawling to the ground in a graceless mess, his bow flying out of his hands.

There are a dozen werewolves in Beacon Hills, but he knows it’s her by the way her nails dig into the leather of his jacket and how her hair spills over her shoulder, tickling his cheek, when she leans down to take in his scent.

“I could hear you wheezing a mile away, Scott,” she mocks, nipping at his ear and causing him to suppress a groan. Her fangs aren’t out yet — several late night encounters like this have taught him the difference between her little bites. “Maybe you should consider your career choice, hmm? A werewolf hunter with asthma isn’t going to get you very far.”

This is not news to Scott, who grew up listening to same tired lines from his asshat father before he finally left. It doesn’t bother him as much when Allison says it because there’s no malice behind it, just a gentle, teasing reminder that she’s looking out for him in own, fur filled way. Still, he can’t let her get away with it, especially now that she’s loosened her grip on his hips.

He is a werewolf hunter, after all, wheezy lungs included, and he knows an opening when he sees one.

He rolls hard, knocking her off him, and before she recovers, he has her beneath him, hands pinned on the ground and knife at her throat.

“I dunno, I managed to get you, didn’t I?” he says, unable to stop a smile from creeping on his lips.

She could throw him off as easily as a rag doll if she wanted to, but her gleaming yellow eyes tell him she definitely doesn’t want to. At least, not yet.

“All right, hunter,” she says, arching her back in a very distracting manner. Her returning grin is all wolf. “Let’s see how long you can hold me.”


End file.
